Late Night Latte
by im that idiot
Summary: She's having a rough patch week, and a alluring waiter seems to bright it up. AU/OOC. Two-shots


The day was setting, bright tangy orange illuminated the sky horizon. It was a breath taking, and this was her favorite part of the day. She wanted to savor the moment. As the camera intake the scene, she however stares at the photograph. It was simply stunning.

Then she neatly let the camera set upon her navy blue floral dress and comes back staring into the sky. She was really infatuated observing the many varieties of the skies palettes; it's definitely, maybe, more of an hobby.

''Ms. Dawson.'' said a gentle voice. Inflicting _Ally _to leap up from her chair. She rotate her head, where the voice was heard. Stood there was the nurse gripping onto her clipboard, she had a sympathetic expression pasted onto her.

"I apologize to say, that your father is in critical condition, and thus conclude that he will be residing here for awhile.'' said the nurse. Ally simply nod in response, and the nurse nods and exited the room. Ally sat there quietly, watching her dad peacefully sleeping on the hospital bed, with wires plunging into him. It made her nausea seeing her dad in this state.

She knew her father wanted her to be a successful woman, and be happy. That's his deed. But now, she just wants to cradle into his arms, and reassure her that everything will be alright.

Ally can already feel a bump in her throat. Making it hard to swallow.

She needed to breathe, she needed to _leave _the room. So she did, Ally rise from her seat, and proceed her way, kissing her father forehead. Then quietly exert out the room. She wave the nurses a farewell, and went down the elevator, making her way out the entrance of the building.

The sky was already dark lavender, who knew time can pass real quick. But that didn't mean Ally Dawson was going home, no. She was pacing herself to her favorite coffee latte store, the store went through many generations. She went there tremendous amount of time when she was a kid, and she still do to this day.

As Ally pass the vast city buildings, mumbling 'sorry' for accidentally bumping into people. She never really like big crowds, she was pretty terrified. But it was a process to get over. Ally soon then was in front of a lit up cafe, which illuminated onto herself. She pulls the handle of the glass door, and soon enter into a bittersweet dimension.

The smell was mouth-drooling, everything smell amazingly rich. That's one of the perks of the cafe. As Ally rise her head up, the petite cafe was filled with various people. Laughing and chatting away with their family and friends. Ally felt a bit foreign from the other, she was alone.

"Hey Ally!" Roared a raspy man voice, Ally then saw her uncle striving his was through the crowd, he grinned lively at her. "How you been doing Ally?''.

Ally smiled sweetly, ''I'm doing alright, How about you Bill?'' He smiled, ''I've been doing grand.'' He quickly gently grab onto her arm, and sat her onto one of the couch by the window. Then set himself on the opposite side of her.

''So how's Lester doing eh?'' questioned Bill, Ally pursed his lips, ''He's in critical condition.'' Bill grin disintegrated into a frown, He was aware of the situation. ''It's alright Alls, he'll be okay. I guarantee you.'' He didn't have to sugar-coat it, but that made Ally's mood lift up a _bit_.

"Yeah, the nurse said he will be residing at the hospital for awhile.'' quietly said Ally. It was barely audible, but Bill still heard it fine, ''Hey, don't worry kiddo. The doctors will try their best to make to help Lester.'' Bill grin reappear again, ''Hey, how about I make you your favorite coffee?''

Ally smiled a bit, ''Thank you.'' said Alls. ''No problem kiddo, I'll be right back.'' Bill chuckled and ruffles her hair, then left. Ally sat there quietly, eavesdropping into people's conversation. As well observing the cafe.

It wasn't a big cafe, it was petite. Ally liked it that way. The cafe was actually one of the hot spots for coffees. _Majority came for the alluring waiters, and waitresses._ Ally came for their perfectly-made coffee, and staring into the skies. They had the amazing spot for observations.

Ally then felt a staring sensation on her. It was making her nervous. So Ally then rotate herself, and set upon whisky bole eye waiter. He was staring at her, and simultaneously he was taking orders from two gorgeous ladies. Ally eyes widen, and she quickly looks away from the hypnotizing eyes.

Ally was definitely an introvert, she never had large sets of friends, she had petite amount of friends. And she was okay with that. She greatly enjoyed the simply pleasure existance of her family and friends. Ally never had boyfriend nor a _boy friend_. It was difficult for her, the boys that was in her high school would always bully her. By then, she's terrified of _them_.

Ally wondered why Bill was taking awhile to make her _coffee_. But she still sat there, waiting patiently. She then felt a presence by her, the _presence _felt strong. So then again, she turn her head, and was met with the whisky bole waiter. He grinned ravishing, ''Hey there, love.''

Ally couldn't believe her ears, _love_. He just called her **love**. She was taken back by it, never once in her life. She was never called by _that_, especially from a complete stranger.. Ally coyly flushed into a rosy color. He softly chuckled, ''Sorry, didn't mean to make you all flustered.'' he apologized. "It's okay.'' she said quietly. The waiter himself, couldn't resist himself, but to find herself adorable.

"So uhm, here's your _Smiling Vanilla Latte_.'' he place her latte on top of the burnish gloss wooden table. Ally mouth gaped open, she's guessing Bill order him to serve her the drink. ''Thank you.'' squeaked Ally. The blonde waiter then set himself across himself from the petite lady. Ally furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, ''Is this spot for someone else?'' said the beach blonde waiter. Ally swayed her head 'no'.

He grinned, ''_Perfect_.'', Ally then grab her latte, and sip the sweet latte. ''I'm Austin, Austin Moon.'' said the waiter. Ally wasn't no expert having a small talk with a stranger, especially a boy. "Ally Dawson.'' she pursed her lips and look down onto her lap.

Austin quietly said 'Ally' to himself, it rolled off his tongue smoothly. "No need to be bashful, I won't bite.'' he reassured her. Ally was still flushed, and at this point, it was pretty noticeable. "So what's a pretty girl like you sitting here alone?'' asked Austin.

Saying that was not helping Ally at _all_, it made her more red. ''I-I-I like it here.'' stuttered the quiet girl. Austin smiled sweetly, ''What do you like it about _here_?'' questioned Austin. Ally simply answered, ''The scenery.''

Austin then stared out the window, he never actually just sat down and peacefully watch the skies. It wasn't exactly his _thing_. But today, the sky was genuinely beautiful. Austin grin, ''It's really beautiful.'' Ally stared at him, he was illuminating from the radiating moon. He was really alluring. Ally then continues to look at his features.

He had golden beach blonde hair, those hypnotizing whisky bole eyes, sun-kiss skin. For his outfit, it actually made him more alluring. Thin grey v-neck, black sunglasses sitting against his head, and black skinny jeans. While Ally was gazing at him, Austin couldn't resist himself, but to smirk. He was definitely used to being stared upon.

''Ally.'' said Austin to get her attention. Ally eyes shot up to his face, her lips pursed, nervously biting her lips. Austin couldn't help but chuckle softly. ''What's so funny?'' questioned Ally, ''You.''

Ally pouted, ''What's that suppose to _mean_?'' He just shakes his head and laughs quietly.

Something caught his attention, the Canon camera setting on her dress. ''You have a passion for photography?'' he questioned. Ally looked down at her camera, and smiled, ''Y-yeah I do, it's my job.'' She then look up at Austin, ''What's your occupation?'' Austin grinned, ''Singing, I've been offer a record deal not so long ago.'' Ally gaped open, she was really astonish, she never met any _uprising _singers.''That is so cool.'' Ally couldn't help but grin widely.

Then a questioned popped up in Ally's mind, ''Then why are you serving coffee lattes here?'' Ally questioned with her head tilt to the side, Austin find that really adorable. ''Ahh, sometime, I like to volunteer to help out Bill with the cafe.'' Ally couldn't help but smile. He was simply a sweet heart.

'"May I hear one of your songs?'' she requested. "Yea-" Austin was cut off by Bill. ''Austin can you help serve some drinks to the customers?'' questioned Bill, ''Yeah, yeah of course.'' Bill handed Austin over the plate of drinks. Then pat Austin's back. Bill winked at Ally, and walked away. Ally sat there, she was skeptical why Bill winked at her.

As both of them left, Ally was then again left alone. And at this point, majority of the people left of the cafe. So only petite amount of people was left. It was quiet; not dead silent. But _quiet_. Ally then lift off the strap of the camera, and place it gently onto the table. Ally sat there patiently waiting for Austin, so she decided to finish up her Smiling Vanilla Latte.

Then a big thump was heard in front of me. ''So where were we?'' said Austin leaning over the table, Ally couldn't help but laugh quietly, ''I was wondering if you can please sing to me one of your songs.'' Austin couldn't help but grin, he enjoyed singing to people. One of the reason he's passionate of singing.

"Sure, let me get my acoustic guitar.'' Austin got off his seat again, and went back of the cafe to fetch his guitar. Ally sat there grinning and shaking her fist in excitement. She definitely had a childish side of herself. People says she's weird, but she cares less what they say.

Ally can hear soft strumming, she's assuming Austin's testing out the chords. By then, Austin walks gracefully back to the seat. Grinning widely at Ally, then he started strumming.

_Take a look around and you'll see_

_That in front of me, this'll be_

_Another thought out melody_

_Take another chance with me__._

All she can do is gape widely, simply lost in his beautiful voice. It was a complex of genuine emotions and feelings been taken in together. This whole time, Austin grinned happily.

_It's alright to try somethin' new_

_For a minute, one livin'_

_For more than what she needs_

_For more than just a dream_

He slowly made his way towards her booth, strumming with his special guitar pick. She still couldn't close her mouth. Gaping in astonished, he was truly gifted. With musically talent.

_Wait as long as I can try_

_Until that perfect time_

All eyes were on him, he was aware of that. But he only fixated himself to her.

_Since that day I saw you walk away_

_Not a moment has passed_

_That I haven't asked myself, oh why_

It wasn't necessary to stand up. But she slowly rise from her seat. She wanted to listen more _closely_, was it a bothering him? No, of course not.

_Takin' all my time, and it hasn't left my mind_

_'Cause that was the thing, thought I was your king_

_Hopin' that you would be my queen_

She stood in front of him, grinning widely. And he can see the twinkle in her eyes. He grinned more widely, he probably looked like a cheshire cat.

_Don't stop keep on movin'_

_And just know that in time it will pay off_

_And you will just make it on out, make it alright_

_And you know, there's so much left to go_

He slowly gracefully circled around her, staring directly into her orbs. She just followed him with her eyes. Having her chestnut hair swaying left and right.

_So don't hold yourself back_

_Keep your mind on track_

_And you'll be on your way _

He stopped the little rodeo, and stood there staring at her. All was heard was his

soft voice and that strumming acoustic guitar.

_Since that day I saw you walk away_

_Not a moment has passed_

_That I haven't asked myself, oh why_

She never had anyone sang to her, besides 'happy birthday'. This was the only moment

she ever enjoyed the spotlight on her.

_Takin' all my time, and it hasn't left my mind_

_'Cause that was the thing, thought I was your king_

_Hopin' that you would be my queen_

Her eyes was beginning to gleam slightly, tears begins to build in her eyes. She really did

feel touched, but what can you do when a attractive boy with alluring voice is

harmonizing you with his voice?

_Be my everything, my whole life_

_But then you slipped away_

_One things for sure_

_I gotta let you go_

Briefly he was confuse at her reaction, but was now a bit worried why she was on the

verge of crying. She nodded a little a bit, reassuring she's doing alright.

_Since that day I saw you walk away_

_Not a moment has passed_

_That I haven't asked myself, oh why_

_Takin' all my time, and it hasn't left my mind_

_'Cause that was the thing, thought I was your king_

_Hopin' that you would be my queen_

He strummed the last chord, simply grinning in victory.

Everything froze, not one sound was heard. Suddenly, clapping erupted in the

whole petite cafe. But only one person wasn't clapping.

The petite woman stood in front of him, simply astonished. It felt surreal to her.

"Austin." she choked out softly, his eyes widen, thinking she might cry.

"That was beautiful.'' she breathed out.

He chuckles softly, "Thank you, _love_.''

* * *

Okay you may bombard me with pitch-forks and torches. I'm genuinely sorry for not updating the next chapter for 'Pocky Challenge', I will try to update the next chapter later on the future. But this idea came up to me when I was scrolling through the 'auslly' tags of Tumblr. And someone suggested a 'coffee' theme skit. So valia , a coffee auslly theme. (:

I hope you enjoy this story so far! Stay awesome my lovely readers!

I also would love some constrictive opinion of yours. But I don't want to pressure you to do so. ):

Song: Joseph Vincent- My Queen (I exaggerated the part Austin was singing, because I'm just really infatuated with the beautiful song.)

- Rin


End file.
